


Care

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Originally Posted on Wattpad, girls being just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: An omega has her heat, and her friend and roommate helps her through it. Sfw.Not sure how to rate it, so I rated it T to be safe.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from Wattpad.

It was that time. 

Heat.

It happened to strike the poor, unfortunate female, who was currently having a warm bath.

The omega had tried to take a long bath, in order to keep her mind off of her current situation.

Sighing, she wonders if she can leave the place since she was running low on supplies. 

Knock. Knock. 

"Sari?" A voice asks, timidly.

"Yes?" the omega managed to get out. 

"Have you taken your pills yet?" The alpha questioned her friend.

Ah, yes. That would explain why she was more of a mess than usual. It all made sense. The pills! Oh, the damn pills! 

"Not... yet," Sari replied quietly, causing her alpha roommate to strain her ears so that she could hear her response. 

Silence. 

This worried Sari, despite the fact that her roommate was not attracted to other women (which meant her heat should have no effect on her). 

Thoughts came pouring in her head like the showers during a storm- what if her roommate had to restrain herself? What if her roommate had to leave? What if her roommate left the front door unlocked? What if-

Creak. 

Sari heard the door to her room opening. 

Thump, thump, thump. 

She heard the familiar footsteps of her roommate. 

Creak. 

The door of her bathroom slowly opens, revealing her alpha roommate, struggling to hold a tray carrying a glass of water and two pills next to it. 

The short alpha walked very slowly to the omega, making sure that the contents of the tray do not fall and break and become contaminated. 

Crouching down, the Alpha handed the Omega her pills, trembling slightly. 

"Goddammit Sari, I can practically smell you from a mile away. There were a couple of alphas going a bit nuts, ya know," Lucia sternly told Sari, worry being evident in her tone. 

Taking the pills and the glass of water, Sari threw the pills into her mouth, washing them down. Handing back the glass of water, she replied, "Sorry, I had forgotten that my heat was coming once more. At least I have you with me."

"Tsk, be happy that I just came from work. Otherwise, an alpha might have found where ya were at, and broken down the door," Lucia stated.

"Aww, was Luci here worried for me?" Sari cooed at Lucia, who rose a brow.

"Hon, I know for a fucking fact that you despise your heats, seeing how you're an asexual. Though, I never thought that I would have a sex/mate-repulsed omega for a friend," Lucia said.

"Or a roommate," Sari remarked.

"True."

"Did you get food?"

"No. I left work without going to the store to buy food and your favorite snacks since I totally did not know that you were on your heat. I did not buy pills just in case this happened."

"Luci, your sarcasm is not appreciated. Now, did you rent movies and prepared blankets for our cuddle session?"

"......Maybe." 

Grinning, Sari slung an arm around her friend, not caring about the fact that she was naked and wet, "You did, didn't you?"

"Do I really have to admit it?! Also, get your arm off of me! You're wet and making me uncomfortable."

Sari laughed, and shooed off Lucia, and then got ready for a night full of rom-com and buttered popcorn. 

***

After 5 movies later, Sari was asleep, while Lucia remained awake. 

"Tsk, you're such a hassle, aren't ya?" Lucia said out loud. 

Sighing, Lucia got up, picked up Sari bridal style to the best of her ability, and brought Sari to her bedroom, placing Sari in her bed. 

Leaving, she smiled, knowing that it will be a week or so, filled with watching movies and Sari's complaints. 

Lucia then went back to the living room, cleaning everything up. 

If anything was for certain, is that the Alpha cared for the Omega, despite the fact she can be a handful.


End file.
